Goode Wishes
by Connieroo
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode without telling Percy. She is looking forward to a little time outside of camp with him, but when she gets there, she finds a group of jealous girls who are all after Percy. They will do anything to split up Percabeth; will the strong relationship survive or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Jemima PoV  
A new girl stood in front of me, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had a tanned face and bright grey eyes. Something about her looked familiar...  
'Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm starting here today,' she said, her eyes twinkling. 'I need a little help finding my locker... Number 156?'  
Jealousy spread to the tips of my fingers. The golden locker, as it was called here, now belonged to this new girl.  
She got the locker next to Percy Jackson.  
I was part of his 'circle of friends', a position which nearly all of the girls in the school wanted to be in. Practically all of the girls had a crush on him.  
'Oh!' I said, trying to sound upbeat. 'You've got the golden locker!'  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 'The golden locker?'  
'The one next to Percy Jackson,' I replied, and Annabeth's eyes turned stormy.  
'Okay... Why is it golden?'  
'Oh, it doesn't matter. That locker is just down the hall,' I pointed to it.  
Suddenly, a surge of anger rippled through me, and I caught her shoulder.  
'Just to remind you,' I said. 'Percy Jackson likes me, not you, and just because you've got the locker next to him, doesn't mean he'll like you. Like a guy like him would like a girl like you.'  
'Can I remind you,' the girl said coolly, 'That I am Annabeth Chase!' She pushed me away with surprising strength and stalked off down the corridor.  
A piece of paper dropped out of her bag. I picked it up. It was her timetable. Practically all of her classes were the same as Percy, lucky thing.  
Just as she was leaving, a thought made my stomach drop into my toes. Percy had told me that he had a girlfriend in San Francisco. He had described her as blonde hair, grey eyes...  
No, her name wasn't Annabeth Chase. He hadn't said what she was called, but a cute, funny guy like Percy couldn't be with a girl like her...  
Let's replay the conversation about Percy's girlfriend:  
Me - So, what was your girlfriend like?  
Percy - She's just amazing. She's pretty, smart, funny, cute...  
Me - How long have you known her?  
Percy - I first met her when I was twelve - seven years.  
Me - (bites lip; I've only known him for a few months) So, where did you meet her?  
Percy - (Hesitates) I met her at a camp. We go there every summer and winter. We once spent Christmas there - It was amazing. (He fingers a weird leather necklace that he's wearing.)  
Me - What does she look like? Her hair, her eyes?  
Percy - She has blonde, curly hair, but she always pulls it back in a ponytail, and grey eyes that always sparkle when she's excited or angry, and she's this tall (indicates up to his chin) and she just generally looks perfect.  
Me - So, where does she live?  
Percy - San Francisco.  
Me - Do you think you'll ever like anyone else?  
Percy - (doesn't note the hope in my voice) No. Never.  
At lunch, Annabeth walked into the canteen and the whole place went quiet. I could see boys eyeing her up, and I heard a whispered, 'Man, she's a ten!' 'No she's off the goddamn scale!'  
'Has anyone seen Percy Jackson?' she said, and Emma, the head of the Percy fan club, walked straight up to her.  
'Why do you need him?' she growled, and Annabeth smiled sweetly. 'He's my buddy for the next few weeks.'  
'Oh... He's sick today.' Emma smiled back, coldly.  
'Oh no, he always calls me when he's sick,' Annabeth said.  
'Pur-lease, don't pretend that you know him,' I said, and Annabeth looked at me angrily.  
Just at this point, Percy walked into the canteen.  
'Percy!' I called. 'There's a girl here pretending that she knows you! She's called... Annabeth?'  
His eyes brightened and he spotted Annabeth. He ran towards her.  
And then, guess what happened.  
They kissed.  
I wished that I could melt into the floor. Then Percy would realise how much he loved me, and he would dump Annabeth, and then I would come back, and then we would get together, and Annabeth could stuff off and find someone else.  
And then, a plan started to take place in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth PoV  
The look on their faces when I kissed Percy. I had already passed them off as another clueless group of fangirls that always seem to crop up wherever he goes.  
I hadn't told Percy I was going to Goode. I had requested practically all of my classes to be the same as him, and it was amazing to spend time with him outside of camp.  
I was just talking with Percy, catching up with everything that happened in the last three months, when Jemima, the first girl I had met here, walked up to Percy.  
'I bet I know you better than Annabeth,' she said firmly. I stifled a laugh.  
'Okay, you and Annabeth sit there. I'll ask you ten questions, and the first person to answer correctly wins a point,' Percy instructed.  
Jemima smirked. She was obviously sure she would win. Percy, however, had that sarcastic glint in his eyes.  
'Number one. What's my favourite colour?'  
Before Jemima could even open her mouth, I said 'Blue!'  
'Point to Annabeth. Number two. My favourite animal?'  
I was about to say 'Pegasus' but I decided on 'Horse!'  
'Point to Annabeth. Number three. What's my favourite sport?'  
'Swimming!' I said.  
'My favourite food?'  
'Blue!'  
Percy smiled at me. He didn't have a favourite food, it was just blue food in general.  
'My mum's name?'  
'Sally Jackson!'  
'My favourite band?'  
'The Beach Boys!'  
'My favourite film?'  
'Finding Nemo!'  
Me and Percy had watched that film so many times, holed up in his cabin, it was hard to forget.  
'My real name?'  
'Perseus!'  
'My nickname?'  
'Seaweed Brain!'  
'The person I love more than anyone else in the world?'  
Before I could answer, Percy said, 'You.' He pulled me into him and kissed me. I was vaguely aware of Jemima making retching noises, along with some of her friends.  
When we pulled apart, the bell rang and me and Percy headed off to chemistry. Luckily, I was in the class with him, otherwise he might be the only demigod to get blown to bits by something as tame as a chemistry lesson.

After school, Percy helped me drag my suitcase into my dorm. I was in a room with Jemima (hooray) and Emma. I dumped my stuff on my bed.  
Percy was playing around with some water in the sink, making it turn into a galloping horse in his palm.  
'Hey, this room reminds me of the dorms in the Argo 11,' I said.  
'Oh yeah,' Percy noticed. 'That was a cool ship. Apart from when that giant shrimp thing attacked the ship. And when the Romans attacked it. And...'  
'Come on, Seaweed Brain,' I laughed. 'That was two years ago.'  
'That girl, Jemima, really gets on my nerves,' Percy said. 'She's a nice person, but it's kind of obvious that she likes me. I don't think anyone here took any notice of the fact that I already have a girlfriend.'  
He flexed his fingers and the horse turned into a dolphin. It swam around the room, and dropped into the sink.  
'Once my roommate almost caught me doing this,' Percy said. 'I was making the water do some crazy stuff, and he walked in. I just dropped it on the floor.'  
'Who is your roommate?' I asked.  
'A guy called Sam,' Percy replied, absentmindedly. He had made a winged pegasus and it flew around my head.  
The door opened, and the pegasus collapsed. The water ran up Percy's arm.  
Jemima stood in the doorway.  
'Hi Percy!' she said, fluttering her lashes.  
'Jemima,' Percy replied.  
'Dinner's in five minutes,' she said, somewhat breathlessly.  
'Okay, we'll follow you in a minute,' I interjected.  
Jemima glared at me and walked out the door.  
'See what I mean?' Percy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemima PoV  
A note landed on my desk. I picked it up.  
"Annabeth is so weird. I can't believe Percy likes her. Emma"  
I scribbled a note back.  
"I know. We have to share a room with her! Jemima"  
I waited a little, and another note landed.  
'We have to find a way of separating them."  
Suddenly the bell rang and I stuffed the note in my pocket.  
'Good morning class!' our languages teacher, Miss Savor, said.  
'Good morning, Miss Savor,' we droned back.  
'I hear we have a new student - Annabeth Chase?'  
Annabeth raised her hand. 'Here!'  
'Do you speak any languages?'  
'I learnt French and Spanish at my old school,' she replied. 'And my Dad taught me to speak Ancient Greek.'  
'How about you say a bit about yourself in Greek?'  
'Το όνομά μου είναι Ανναμπεθ. Είμαι δεκαεννιά χρονών. Ζω στο Σαν Φρανσίσκο. Είμαι εκατόν εβδομήντα έξι εκατοστά ύψος. Έχω ξανθά μαλλιά και γκρίζα μάτια.,' she said, in fluent Greek. 'That means: My name is Annabeth. I am nineteen years old. I live in San Francisco. I am one hundred and seventy six cm tall. I have blonde hair and grey eyes.'  
The whole class stared at her. The only other person that could speak Greek was Percy.  
'Very well done, Annabeth!' Miss Savor praised. 'You and Percy would make an excellent team!'  
I groaned inwardly. Every minute that went by, it kept seeming like Percy and Annabeth were more and more perfect for each other.  
Later on, Miss Savor announced that she was going to separate us into partners to do a project. My heart started doing a tap dance routine. Maybe me and Percy would get put together?  
'Sam and Kiara, Joss and Ben, Andrew and Sarah, Alice and Matthew, Georgina and Archie...'  
There was only me, Percy, Annabeth and a boy called Roy left. He looked excited at the idea of being partners with Annabeth.  
'Percy and Annabeth, Jemima and Roy,' Miss Savor finished. 'If you don't like your partner, tough. I will give you your assignment at the end of class.'  
My heart sank. Percabeth was being woven tighter, their bonds more unshakable than ever. But I had a master plan.  
After class, I scribbled out a quick note. I slipped out of the classroom. Percy was sat with Annabeth and a few of his friends, who all seemed to be staring at her.  
Annabeth got up to go to the loo, and I took the chance to slip behind Percy and tuck the note in his back pocket. He didn't feel a thing.  
When Annabeth got back, she saw the note and picked it up.  
I saw her face becoming angrier and angrier as she read through the note. I couldn't help smiling. This plan was unfolding perfectly.


End file.
